L'appel du vide
by Erqurel
Summary: Cheated, abandoned, dejected Hikigaya Hachiman was faced with a choice to jump in the calls of the void, or make a deal with the devil, who is currently out stretching her hand. (Chapter 2 revised)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: L'appel du vide

Cheating, a term used to describe a thing or an action done by a person to get something or someone easily and get by with life.

Cheating is done by a person when they are either:

Trying to get a passing mark in exams, so you wouldn't get scolded by your parents, Hacking votes, to have a sense of false fullfillment (and if you are a sleazy politician, who wants to grab easy cash) trying to get back at someone, so that you could have their attention, even though they had it in the beginning, and many much more forms, that I don't care to enumerate right now; one thing is for certain though.

Any forms of cheating can and will be caught.

No matter how hard you hide it.

No matter how good you are.

No matter how smart you are.

No one can outrun karma, it will and always be caught on.

And that's the situation I'am in now, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I gave effort to it, no matter how much I pour my heart into it... I have been cheated with.

Who knew that she could do it, who knew how she'd done it, it was quick, it was fast, I have never caught on of what she have been doing.

Now I stare at my supposed wife... Sorry I meant ex-wife.

I thought she was genuine, I thought she was the one, I thought she is true.

Who knew?

Who fucking knew?

I stared at her, as I saw her fucking Hayama in the bed, they were being sloppy, mindless even.

Perhaps that's why I caught them? Because they were overcomed by the thirst of lust? Because they felt it was a challenge, on who gets busted?

But right now I don't care, and I banged the door to startle these dogs; and startled they are, in fear even as they saw my judging glare.

They were quick to cover themselves, they're even dressed, perhaps so that the other one could leave quickly? If so that means that they have been doing this for a while.

I steeled my glare

"Get the fuck out of my house Hayama" was the first thing I said.

"Hikigaya-san-" I cut him off and punched him in the face; he retaliated ,but I caught his hand and break it, he screamed.

"GET. THE. FUCK OFF. MY. HOUSE." I said again.

This time he weasled away, fucking coward.

"You" I said to my ex-wife "what the actual fuck?"

"Hachiman I can, explain" she said

"I'll give you ten minutes"I said, barely containing my anger.

And ten minutes passed, and silence was her answer.

Tears, now flowed down my eyes, broken my voice settled in a baritone husky to ask the most important question:

"Why?"

A minute passed and she gave her answer:"it's because, of all the things we did, after all the road we've been through, you didn't give me what I want"

Bull.

Fucking.

Shit.

Is this a prank? Is this even real? Okay where's the fucking camera?

"Didn't. Give. You. What. You. Want?" I said; and I laughed hysterically.

"I GAVE YOU A FUCKING HOUSE! I GAVE YOU A DAUGHTER! I GAVE YOU HALF OF MY EARNINGS! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" I shouted, and continued listing everything I've done for her for a minute.

A minute full of me bleeding my heart out.

A minute of her trying to be pitiful.

And after that, I calmed down looked at her and said

"Get out of my house, this instance, we'll divide assets in a latter date" I said

"No Hachi please" she said

"GET!" I said

And she wailed

"You have no right to cry...please just get out" I said in a broken tone

"Daddy?"

I whirled back and saw my daughter

"Why are you hurting mommy?"

What?

"Honey please! Call the police! Daddy's hurting me!"

What?

My thoughts frozed for a moment.

'RUN YOU IDIOT!' my thoughts screamed; and I thus ran after her, and tried to explain her everything, but she reached the phone, and everything went down the drain from there.

Sirens came, the police tased me down, thinking I was hurting the child, I saw my traitorous wife sobbing and spinning stories, she caught my eye, and I saw it.

The look of someone victorious.

A smirk, a tiny smirk graced her face.

That fucking bitch.

Then I blacked out, waking up in a cell, which I spent eight months in, serving a crime I didn't commit.

Then the court came, which made my situation more worst.

Friends and family, have clamored justice for me, but we all know how things like these goes.

The strong overpowers the weak.

With her name, she manipulated court, with her tales, she gets the judge's favor, with her money, she bought 'evidence'

I was at the precipice of my depression.

And I was sentenced guilty, two years prison time, with all my hard earned assets going to her, even my sweet daughter, for a crime that didn't exist.

And two years have passed, with no one to cling too, no one to be my pillar, I found myself atop of the tallest tower, written with her family's name.

I hate her, very much.

"You hear me Yukino! I hate you"

Ironic, the woman who I thought would be by my side every step, led me to this very end, making me miserable, and leaving me for another.

I laughed.

And inched my steps near the edge; feeling L'appel du vide in effect, I stretched my hands out, and leaned.

Only to be caught by the one person, I didn't expect the most

"Listen first, before you make this decision, I'll make sure it'll make you worth your while" said the unexpected surprise, and backed away an inch

"I barely caught you in time, it's a good thing we have these fast elevator, do you know how hard it is to pinpoint you? You're off the grid!" She said with a smile

"Make it quick" I said sharply

"You want revenge? I can make it happen!"she said, with a devilish smile

"What makes you think I want revenge?" I asked her

"You hear me Yukino! I hate you!" She said, I widened my eyes, and with that she smirked devilishly.

I glared at her "that isn't enough evidence that makes me want it more!" I said, yet seemingly unconvinced with my own words.

"Please Hachiman, even I know how unconvincing you are right now" she rolled her eyes. She then breathed and looked at me with a willful glare.

"Look, I know what happened, believe me I would have tried and stopped her, if it weren't for me being sent to the west for no apparent reason, then freezing my accounts everywhere, because she knew that I would stop her, she even made the local government to have me in persona non-grata for four years, making me stuck in Tokyo for a while, preventing me to visit you and help you..." she then looked at the Chiba skyline "...so right now, I want nothing more but to hurt her, yet due to her new gained power; she is untouchable" she returned her gaze to me outstreching her hand "unless of course, if you were to help me, I would at least have a leverage...and an ally, a partner, a confidant" She explained

She walked over to me, retaining her outstretched hand, and every step widened her lips to a devilish smile

"So what do you say? Would you like to take back what has been cheated against you? Would you like to make this deal?"

And with that I weighed the choice presented to me, jump down to the call or make a deal with the devil.

Both are options that will make his life forfeit as it was, yet both interested him to no end.

An hour passed, thinking and weighing, rotating my gears in my head.

And then I made my descision, but first I have to ask her something.

"From what I've gathered, you don't really have a beef with Yukino except for a few minor hiccups,for a modern rich girl, so why do you want to help me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked

I shooked my head

"Well, It's because I'm selfish, I want my power back; she stole the limelight, so I want it back"

"Mmhmm"

And with that I walked to my choice

"See you downstairs...Haruno"

"What do you mean?"

She didn't get my answer as I rushed to my chosen decision.

Chapter 1: Ended

A/n: Oneshot or Chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Les Miserables

(Hachiman POV)

"Geez! you could have hold the elevator much longer" she said as she tapped her foot in the cold marbled floor, with every hit produced a tapping sound.

"It's not my fault; you're just too slow"I said and walked to her direction.

"Ehh, are you perhaps bullying me-" She said with a certain familiar tone, which I quickly shut off with a grunt, and walked towards the exit.

The woman huffed, but ultimately decided to followed me.

"So did you close the deal?" She said, in a very annoyed manner

"Yes, it's not even that hard, I could've sold them a pen for ten figures if this deal wasn't necessary, good job me" I said while stretching and nodding at my words

"Wow, narcissistic as ever" said my current companion

"Not as narcissistic as you, you let me hold the elevator for fifteen minutes, so that you could fix your hair! Good thing I was just 'fashionably late' as they have said earlier" I argued

"Ehh you'll forgive me" she said

"Whatever Ishikki" I said and walked faster towards a local parking lot.

Ishikki Iroha, then stared at a certain car that was approaching from a curb and heading towards them.

"Uhm...senpai?" She said with a hesitant tone.

"Yeah I can see her, guess we wouldn't take my car then, and how many times do I need to tell you that I ain't your senpai anymore" I said

"But you'll always be my senpai, you know?" She said in a sly tone

The car came to a screeching halt, I rubbed my eyes in annoyance 'this goddamn woman' I said in my thoughts

The owner opened the car door of the shotgun seat which I quickly entered too, which was followed by Ishikki who enters the passenger seats.

"Good morning Assistant-san" said a quirky Yukinoshita Haruno who looked at Ishikki from her rear view mirror "Didn't expect you to come with him, sorry about the mess there" she then drove after finishing the sentence.

"Ah it's fine Haru-san-senpai, and we wouldn't want your pet lost" joked Ishikki

'Oi'

"And for that I thank you" Haruno said

'Oi!'

They shared a laugh and I sighed, never a dull moment for these people.

Haruno then coughed, and dorned a serious expression

"So back to business" she said, and both of us now what it means; thus, Ishikki and I nodded. Ishikki opened her laptop and connected a radio jammer from her briefcase, after a booting sound she then began typing something, which then activated the connected jammer, a few moments later she announced "we're secured"

I then looked at Haruno and said "How many minutes?"

"Two, we can't let the company be suspicious, as they already were" I nodded at that.

"Okay here goes, I successfully bought the stocks you asked with a contract that can severely incapacitate this sector, they didn't even notice it in the contract they just signed it..." yeah right it's not the deal they're signing they haven't have much care for it, it's the 'Yukinoshita' part that they signed to "...and also the files you've asked for is already in the network, its only a matter of time before it pinged the inbox" as if on schedule a noise was heard from Ishikki's laptop "but that's just the good news"

I said, and she nodded "continue" she muttered

"The bad news, is that the files were encrypted heavily, it'll take days before it can be decrypted fully" I finished

"That's indeed problematic, since the party is in two days, Ishikki since you're the hacker what's your input?"

"Nothing like I couldn't handle" said Ishikki in the back, seemingly confident "this encryption is an advanced encryption standard, meaning we only need a key to open this file" she explained

"And that doesn't make our problem more problematic?" I asked

"Yes, because being the cute person that I am..." she said 'who's the narcissist now?' I thought

"...I.T. specialists can be a little loosed lip, and gave up the keys quickly" and then another noise was heard from her laptop.

"File decrypted" she said

"You sound like a TV hacker, lol...good job though" I said with sarcasm, but giving a sincere and thoughtful statement in the end

"Is that a compliment senpai? Are you trying to confess? I'm sorry I couldn't accept your confession, if it weren't for your dead fish eyes, and currently being sarcastic, I wouldn't confess now, maybe fix the two and try again" she said

I grunted a "Meh"

"By the way we only have thirty seconds before disable"she said

"So anything else Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno asked

"Yes actually" I gulped "How's Momiji?" I asked

"I'll tell you back at the house, right now is a little dangerous, but I could tell you she's fine and well, don't know what's happening at that bitch's house, though" said Haruno

"Okay" I said, missing my now ten year old daughter, who I haven't seen since the incident.

"Ten seconds in, no more classified talks from here on out." said Ishikki

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks by the way" I said to the part time hacker

"Hey your my senpai, remember?" she said

"And you're my partner; we'll get Momiji back, and you could tell her everything, okay?" Haruno said soothingly and grabbed my hand, on which I squeezed in return.

"Yeah" I began to sob.

The drive back to my old house is quite and serene, save for my quiet sobbing, which both of them somewhat acknowledged and let me do.

It's been two years and half since the betrayal happened; two and half years full of pain, misery, anger, and loathing towards the woman I called my 'wife', that traitorous bitch whose neck should be wrung

Two years and a half of longing to explain to my daughter what happened, and tell her how much I love her.

Two years and half, full of planning, simulating, and enacting this vengeful plot, to get back what was lost to me.

And in two days, redemption will come, Hikigaya Hachiman, is no more, and In two days, they'll see their fears in flesh.

We then parked in the automated garage, that Haruno installed gratefully.

"Come on guys, lunch's on me" Haruno said and removed her seatbelt.

"Ah! Sorry Haru-san-senpai, I have an appointment in an hour, so don't cook a portion for me, but I'll be back in a few" said Ishikki in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, Kohai-san" said Haruno "And by the way just a reminder" Haruno then faced Ishikki with a cold glare "betray us, and a world of hurt will come to you" she said with malice

Ishikki then laughed "As if I would ever..." She then matched Haruno's glare with her own "...the bitch is on loose, she must be taken down for what he did to senpai"

Haruno then smiled "Such a good girl~" she said

"I know, right?" Said Ishikki in agreement

Friggin psychopaths.

Ishikki then got of the car.

"Senpai if..." Ishikki said

"Go ahead Ishikki, I'll be fine" I said in a calm voice

"Okay" she said and exited the car.

I then began to try and calm myself down.

Never realizing the purple eyes that stared at me with sympathy and obsession.

(Haruno POV)

It was always like this, for the past two and a half years, always like this, ever since the deal he took with me.

Why would even Yukino do this? It was never in her nature, so why?

But we all know these questions can only be answered by her.

And my dear sister, is sitting at her pretty dainty throne in her self built iron castle.

I sighed.

I got off the car, and walked towards the door leading to the kitchen, and started preparing today's meal.

"Hmm maybe standard Japanese pork katsu curry?" I asked the wind 'his favorite' I thought and smiled gently

"I wish he would like it" I said to no one

'he will' I thought remembering our past meals together.

I then prepared the ingredients and set them atop the counter, and continued as said in the recipe; then came the best part of cooking, slicing the meat.

Why you ask? Because in this part precision is the most important part of the slicing, one wrong move and it'll all be uneven.

Like...power.

Power must be equal, balance, equitable; one must never cut a portion bigger, lest it'll be unbalanced.

And if there will ever be a bigger portion; it'll be cut down to pieces ,so it'll return to it's place.

Power shouldn't be small too, if it were to be small, then what's the point of giving it a try? People should just drink it and be done with it, power shouldn't be small lest it'll be stomped.

Thus a balanced portion of pork must be equal and sliced in a precise manner.

I then placed the pork in the broth and let it simmer for a few minutes.

I almost sat down before

"Ah! I almost forgot" I stood up and walked towards the simmering curry, I grabbed a knife and sliced my left thumb.

I brought my thumb up to my lips and sucked the gushing blood; and spit inside the broth.

"Hachiman~" I said

"Yeah" a gruff voice said.

'Shit!' I exclaimed in my thoughts

"Shit!" He said "Are you okay, are you hurt? You should be more careful Haruno!" He said

'good he didn't notice...'

"My my, such concern for this onee-san? I wouldn't say no if we go to bed~"I said while calming my initial surprise.

"Shut up damn woman! You're hurt" he said while sporting a blush he then walked to the med cabinet near the cupboards and fished out a betadine and a bandage and began treating my wound, and for the whole minute I was blushing, good thing he's focused on his treatment "there, be careful next time"

"Thanks pet-san" I said with false mirth

"No problem, we wouldn't want you to die in our deal"

'ahh...of course' she thought in disappointment.

Of course it's about that, what else would he tie me with anything, if anything he'll loathe me since I am the sister of his ex-wife, who caused him pain, suffering, and distraught; it caused him everything, his life, his will, his status, and most importantly his daughter.

Hikigaya Momiji.

He already thought that I'm the devil, the temptress, a means to an end.

That's what I was all to him.

The devil who he made a deal with.

The devil who made his life a bit bearable, but the devil nonetheless.

I smiled

So be it.

"Come on, Haruno the curry is done" said Hachiman as he prepared the table

"Ahh, sorry I forgot" I said in a worried tone

"Don't worry, you need some rest anyway, after all you are the one who came up with this plan" Hachiman said with a gruff voice, with a hint of concern.

"No I don't need rest for the moment, because after this we need to prepare for 'the opening scene'." I said with a sly voice, which he didn't seem to caught on

"Which means?" He ask truly oblivious of what my plan is

"What tie would you like Hikigaya?" I asked him

And he widened his eyes, seemingly realizing my plans for him today.

This will be fun.

A moment passed before Hachiman spoke

"So about Momiji..."

Ah I completely forgot

"Well Hachiman she's..."

(Ishikki POV)

After leaving the house, I immediately contacted my said 'appointment', list under the name "God's gift" and waiting for her to answer.

The ringing continues until she picked up

"Ishikki-san where are you?" She said

I smiled.

"Sorry Yukino-senpai I was kinda caught up with something" I said with an enthusiastic tone

"Good come over quickly, we need to discuss your given report" she said

Ever the pushover.

I then hailed an incoming cab.

"To the Yukinoshita Manor" I directed the driver, he nodded and drove to the said location

"You sure are rich going to such a place, pretty nee-san" said the fifty year old driver

"Aww thank you for teling me I'm pretty, but sadly that's all the truth, I am not rich, old mister"I said with a little bit of annoyance hoping he'll hear it and shut up.

"Really Missy? Then why are you going there?" Asked the driver.

"My master called me" I said

After that the drive was silent, and eventually we reached the manor

"Well Missy that'll be 750 yen" said the old man, I sighed and fetched out a thousand yen and said "keep the change" which he gladly took and drove off.

"Bzzt, who is it? bzzt" said the intercom

"Ishikki Iroha" I answered

"Bzzt You may enter bzzt" it replied and the gate swung open

I then began my trek towards the manor.

"Yukino-senpai!" I shouted

"Knock Ishikki" she said when she opened the door.

"Sorry, sorry but hey I'm here now!" I said with an overly cute tone, which she sighed too

"Come in" she said and I entered.

"So sorry that I'm late" I said as I sat down the sofa

"It's fine, so about these reports" she began

"I would like to commend you on how much accurate these reports are, I verified it with the agents and the confirmed that all of these are verifiable and true" she said with a smile

"Oh you are too kind Yukino-senpai"

"Which is why, I want you to be promoted"

Eh?

"Eh?"I said

"I know it's a bit sudden, but look at the bright side by being promoted, your incentives will be doubled-" she said but was cut off by me

"No sorry Yukino-senpai, but I wouldn't dare to be, I'm fine with my job right now, and I am enjoying it, I'd rather be somewhere I'm comfortable with, rather than something I'm not good with" I said in an apologetic tone

She gauged me with her blue eyes, weighing her judgement about me under her excruciating glare. Her eyes then softened and said "I understand Ishikki-san, I hope you'll reconsider though"

I sighed under my breath and said "I'll tell you when I do" I said.

"Of course, by the way Momiji calls for you, it looks like she missed you dearly" she said

"Well I am her ex-governess, so why not..." I said with a sly smile "...and her favorite aunt"

"Tut Tut, Ishikki play nice with her, okay?"

"Yes Yukino-senpai" I said with an enthusiastic smile, and made a beeline to Momiji's room.

Standing in front of her door, I looked left and right, before knocking in three consecutive manner.

"Who is it?" The owner of the room asked

"The brown beaten fox" I said in a hush tone

"Enter" she said

"Welcome back Iroha"said the black haired ten year old in front of me.

"I am back...master" I said while bowing in front of her.

"I see that my traitorous bitch of a mother, still thinks that you work for her, good job in fooling her by the way" she said and I stood up and walked towards the nearby arm chair and sat down

"I promise you Momiji, she doesn't have a clue" I said with a foxy grin

"Mmhmm, that's good. At least that'll make things easier for father; speaking of father how is he?" She said in a concerned tone.

"He became worst when he asked about you through your Aunt Haruno, like one minute he 's bantering with us, then the next he's depression came back full force, it'll be rectified in a minute though" I said to her, she nodded "I'm glad, he still thinks about me" Momiji smiled at her said thought, and me being affected by it smiled all the same "He truly does, two weeks ago on your birthday he bought a toy soldier and tried to send it here, if it wasn't for your Aunt Haruno stopping him and persuaded him to buy a dress instead, he would have sent that ridiculous thing" I said

"So that's why I received this from an unknown individual" she said all the while touching the dress she is currently wearing.

"Yeah..."

"I missed him dearly, if I wasn't so gullible back then, he wouldn't be like this" Momiji said in a low tone "I could've lived a happy life..." She continued miserably

Broken at the age of ten, Momiji Hikigaya, now Hayama ,had been scarred by her mother in the age of five; shortly after Hachiman-senpai's imprisonment, Yukino Hikigaya immediately married to Hayama Hayato, completely severing her ties with Hikigaya Hachiman, or at least she thought she was, there is of course a factor that keeps her from doing so and that is her heterochromatic eyed daughter; enter her five years long abuse to 'rectify' and 'develop' Hayama Momiji, by poking her daughter's left eye, what was once black and blue, was abolished to present an eye full of malice blue, but it didn't stop from there, after that she was immediately taught by Yukino Hayama strictly and was forced to be groomed to be the 'rightful heir' of the Yukinoshita company.

Or at least that was what Yukino Hayama thought.

Enter, Yukinoshita Haruno, who immediately tried to contact my niece, and hope to persuade her to become our ally two years ago, but to her surprise she didnt have to, Momiji was already a woman of her own, an adult in a child's body, after years of torture she finally understood what her father was doing the night the incident happened, and vowed to help her father however she can.

Deeply impressed, I was immediately sworn to be her guardian by Haruno (not like I have a say on it) to provide her information about her father and in turn gave us information about her mother's activities, and from then on a shine of hope now shone in her eye, and the rest is history.

And now here we are, master and guardian

"Believe me Momiji-sama he is trying to take you back, one way or another" I said reassuringly

"I know, you are the one who is telling me, I trust you" she said

"Those are heavy words, ojou-sama" I said with a certain tone.

"I know, but you're the only one who is helping me right now, save for my father and aunt Haruno" she said

"Still be careful with those, okay?" I said

She nodded

"Ah times up need to go back now, bye Momiji" I said in a hurried tone

"Then see you in the near future" she said, while giving me a memory card, I smiled and took it from her.

"Sooner than you think, ojou" I said with a foxy grin

"I know" she said and continued her work prior to the one she's doing earlier.

Taking it as a cue to exit I began exiting the Manor and ventured outside, I then brought my phone up and and inserted the memory card, and look at the files Momiji has given me, J smiled foxily.

I then messaged a contact labelled as "H"

'The table is set'

I nodded, and then hailed a taxi.

Chapter 2 end: shall I do more?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lumiere

(Hachiman POV)

Shopping, the act of browsing objects created by companies to answer man's needs, problems, and curiosity.

Truly a harmless definition, but for us men, it is a frightening word, yet here I am, being dragged and dressed around by none other than Yukinoshita Haruno.

I truly regret saying 'yes' to this.

And she's enjoying every minute of it.

Because for the whole bout of the day I was told and ask to wait, twirl, stand still, wear this, wear that, "does this tie, complement my dress?", "Does this dress, makes me look fat?" And much more flags and innuendos that can make a simple man suffer for an eternity. Never in my life, that I thought that I'm going to be like this, never, but here I am; playing dress up.

"Come on Hachiman smile a little, like this"she said and then demonstrated a cute smile. "See easy"

"No" I deadpanned

"Would it kill you to smile?" She asked

"Yes" I answered

"Ugh, you're so boring" she said while fixing the tie that's strangling my neck.

"Then why would you invite me to do this stuff? We could've simply ordered online or hire a tailor to make me a suit that matches your dress." I said in retort

"Because firstly..." Haruno started "...you owed me a lot for last night, remember? You know it's hard to disclose that kind of information, specially if the information came from the informant herself..."

So Momiji ,is truly aware about all this...I am glad, cried like a bitch afterwards, plus...

...the knowledge that your child grew without you, is down right depressing.

.

.

.

.

I'm still glad though, that she grew up with her own two feet.

.

.

.

.

God, I'm such a crybaby.

"...secondly, tailors are hard to come by this month, because of the party that the 'bitch' is hosting, which now affected the online market for suits, solding some sites out, since the rich are too lazy to lift their foot over the other towards shopping centers; thus, led us in our current predicament..."

That actually made sense...except for the online marketing part.

"The part about the online market isn't true though..." I started "...since online shops always makes sure that the stuffs you want to buy are and always will be: available, so what gives, Haruno?" I asked her

She looked at me and smiled, then raised her phone taking a picture of us.

'what is she doing?'

"Which leads us to my last point: this guy..." showing me the picture of us that she took and zoomed in at a particular corner of the screen "He's been following me since yesterday, that's why I took the Bugatti; to loose him, but apparently Chiba is still a small city"

"What do you want me do?" I asked

"What you do best" she answered

I nodded

"Thanks for today's date, Minato see you next Wednesday?" She said then kissed my cheeks

"Yeah see ya then...darling" I replied hesitantly; thus, readying myself for her judging words. But she just smiled.

.

.

.

.

Wait is that blush?

She then went inside a store and positioned in an aisle near the shop's facade, while I went to a different direction trying to go around the back of the stalker, and succeeding.

'time to use that skill' I thought, as I activated it: Stealth Hikki. A skill from my 108 loner skills, that I have specially cultivated throughout the years, an effective method that could erase my presence and be swallowed by the crowed; thus concealing me entirely and eliminate my targets in silence.

And right now I'm behind a said target watching him lurk and swivel towards Haruno; unbestknown to him a bigger predator is following him ready to bite and snatch him from the shadows.

'And now the coup d' grace' I though as I prepared my pocket knife in my left pocket.

I then inched at him closer, every step our distance shorten, every foot tapped I tapped two, every second the gap between us closed.

I then waited for the kill, waiting for him to come close Haruno.

And when he did, I poked his back with the knife.

I was about to say something, but Haruno cutted in

"Come quietly" she said in a menacing tone.

The man nodded

"Hachiman keep the blade up" she whispered

I nodded.

We then walked on a nearby bench and sat down.

"Well this ,is quite a predicament..." the man said and looked at me "...right, my sworn friend?"

'sworn friend?' I thought.

And then it hit me.

This woman.

"Goddamit Haruno!..."I whispere loudly while facepalming "...I could've killed him!"

She laughed in mirth, in which I growled to.

She laughed for a few moments ,until she calmed down.

"Haaaaah...that was good; it's like being in an anime" she said while wiping a tear of her eye.

"Now for some reintroductions, Hachiman, you might already know Zaimokuza?"

I nodded "hey Zaimokuza"

"Sup Hachiman!" Said the thin perky man.

"He is our spymaster in the network"

"First is wow, really? And second that's too confidential, Haruno" I scolded her.

"Relax Hachiman, I already jammed the area" said Zaimokuza.

'Wow, it's like I'm in an action movie' I thought

I looked at Haruno, who's still in mirth, and

I shut her up with an annoyed look.

She coughed.

"Zaimokuza, this is Hachiman" she said as she gestured to me "He is my partner and co-conspirator in the network"

"Nice seeing you again Hachiman" said Zaimokuza "prison served you well?" He joked

"How about your plastic surgery? I see it did you good" I joked back

We both shared a laugh.

I was so enraptured by the moment, that even Haruno smiled at genuinely.

A moment full of socializing and catching up happened, what seemed seconds became minutes, minutes into hours, but we didn't mind, because nostalgia seemed to give us the boost in time, until it is time to go.

"This is all well and good...but we need the file now, Zaimokuza" said Haruno, in which

Zaimokuza nodded to and fished out a USB and gave it to Haruno.

Haruno thanked him, looked at me, and said "shall we go?" I looked at the clock which said 6 o' clock P.M. thus agreeing with her and looked to Zaimokuza "Drink?" I asked "is Wednesday, okay?" He questioned back "Yeah" he nodded and stood up and outstretched a hand "it really is good to see you" I shooked his hand.

"You too"

We said our goodbyes after that.

The walk back towards my car is silent; a good silence for once, and I was happy for once.

Was. Because right now, the individuals in front of me, made sure that the moment I was having, is crushed severely.

Blood began pumping through my heart, my thoughts went into the gutters, my body shook from the andrenaline I was currently having.

Anger flared through me.

I fetched the knife in my pocket, and charged at them ,but Haruno caught my arm in time

"Let me go!" I said to her

"Hachiman! Calm down!" Said a distraught Haruno

"We could end it all here! All of our problems will go away from here!" I retorted

"Hachiman! Calm down! We'll have our moment!" Said Haruno who is currently keeping my anger in check.

"Didn't you hear me!?" I shouted

"I heard you! Honestly, did you think you're the only one who wants their head? If it were up to me, I would've let you run them down, and see their head chopped off, but not right now...right now our chances are at the null, they have the law in their pockets, the mayor of Chiba in their hold, even the damn company is with them, reality can be whatever they want, they could order a hit on you right now, and imprison you for another year." She explained to me, but I'm having none of that.

'Why would she stop me? The solution is right in front of us?'

"Please Hachiman, think about Momiji" she said, and that is something I have to consider.

I began to calm down and followed a breathing technique '1...2...3' I started counting in my mind to match my breathing.

I began to think about my options: if I kill them now, our problems would be solved ,but life sentence will be served ,and I would be having none of that. Waiting on the other hand would be rational, and our revenge plot would severe them completely, but the chance at hand will be gone, and the moment will be lost.

Decisions, decisions.

But I will need to choose the latter; since they already left the scene and a chance was lost.

Which made me more angrier earlier.

"Hachiman..." Haruno said in concern

I quietly entered the car, slamming the door in the process, Haruno followed suit.

Once she entered the car, I drove off in a recklessly speed.

By midnight, we arrived back at my house.

Haruno was unnaturally silent, which didn't help my current build up.

'Just breathe... breathe...' said my thoughts, but my body isn't agreeing with it.

I then screamed incoherently, which startled Haruno.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD DAMMMMMMNIIIIIIIIIT!" I shouted inside the car, slamming my fist towards the steering wheel.

"Hachiman calm down!" Haruno said, but I didn't care and screamed profanities.

Haruno tried to calm me, began stroking my back and saying things like:"Hachiman breathe, just breathe, it's going to be okay"

As I release my pent up frustration, my anguish, my pain.

Minutes of full on shouting and thrashing, turned to crying and self-pity.

"Why, Haruno?" I said between my sobs "why can't I just be happy?...Why can't I just have what I have...wished before, something genuine? Why do...I have to deal with this? Why did she cheated on me? Am I that disgusting? Am I really down right hateful? Did my eyes scared her out of our relationship? Please tell me why? Why me?"

I looked at her with begging eyes.

And I saw her contemplating, what seems to be the answers to my questions, she then got off the car and said "walk with me"

Chapter 3 ended: Sorry for chapter 2 by the way, the cuts were removed by the upload hence the confusing text, by the way should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: C'est la Vie

(Hachiman POV)

'Where the fuck are we going?' I thought when she asked me to walk with her an hour ago, and right now I'm asking the same thing in my mind, because this scenario is becoming irritating by the minute, I mean how could you not? it's twelve o'clock in the middle of the night, what gives? "Where are we going?" I asked her for the umpteenth time, hoping to at least give me an idea where we are going.

"To your answer" she replied exasperatly for the umpteenth time, and I still couldn't get it out of her.

See? Irritating.

This is really becoming vague of her; I mean this isn't unusual of her, she IS a vague person, an enigma, a mystery; you never know what she is thinking about, which will make you wonder what she is thinking about you, that would haunt you for the rest of your life.

Yukinoshita Haruno, truly a woman with no match.

'But right now, she is currently defying my thought process about her...wait I shouldn't be surprised, she was always like this, not even Yuki- I mean 'her sister' could transcribe her very well and...' my thoughts then screeched to a halt when she said "we're here"

In front of us is Chiba Highschool.

"How is THIS my answer?"

"Well firstly it's not really your answer, but what's inside it, secondly it would ruin the surprise" she said, and I grunted in annoyance.

"we're going to the service club aren't we?" I asked her and she dodged the question with a: "Let's go inside" and I have no choice but to follow suit.

Our entrance to the school is not like what you see in T.V. where in characters would sneak in undetected, to provide suspense and unnecessary action; no, we entered the school in a much more reliable way, with a key and a permission, which I don't know how Haruno have gotten, but I can guess who she got it from.

That old hag, heh should be married by now, now that I think about it.

The dim hallway was slowly being lit by Haruno's phone light, the silence that once ruled was disturbed by the click of her heels, she then stopped and lighting the rooms' signboards one by one, until she found what she was looking for which is near the back end of the hallway, she walked ahead and motioned me to follow.

"Are you ready?"

"To what?"

She then stopped outside a room and said

"...to hear your answer?"

I then humoured her with an:"I am"

"Then..." She started and entered a particular room "...this is your answer Hachiman..." she said dramatically, and turned her head to look at me from her back "...Your very own lie, which is the start of your misery" she finished, I peeked into the room and saw a classroom.

'how would THIS room be my 'lie'? it's not even my homeroom back then.' I thought as I look above the room sign that said 2-B "Uhm... weren't we going to the service club? Not an obscure classroom?" I deadpanned.

"My dear Hachiman, this is the service club, formerly" she said and I froze 'what, really?'

"And right on this spot..." she said somewhere in the room, which she walked to while monologuing "...is where you made your lie worsen"

"What?" I asked her, knitting my eyebrows in confusion.

"Because at this spot, you declared and I quote 'I want something genuine' unquote, am I correct?"

My eyes widened at that particular memory.

'how did she-' as if reading my mind, she cut me off with an answer.

"Ishikki told me what happened that day, the day you asked your request and most importantly revealed your wish..." she explained, friggin ESPer "...I almost laughed at how romcomic your wish is, but right now that's not the point, the point is, when you said that particular wish, you signed up for misery; to elaborate it, your wish, is impossible and unattainable, the 'genuine' thing you are looking for is not real nor will it come to reality, everybody lies, Hachiman, even you who claimed that are not, you said it yourself; thus beating yourself up at how much you cannot get it.."

She continued while walking towards Yukino's old seat, or where she sat back then, since the whole room is renovated and re-equipped to be a classroom "...and thus falling for something you thought as 'true'." she finished and stopped exactly where Yukino sat back then.

"I...see..." I said to her while seemingly in a trance.

"That's admirable of you, though" she said

"W-what?" I asked her, stammering in the process.

She looked at me "I said it is admirable of you to wish something like that..." she said."...I mean it IS a stupid wish, one that a realist would never wish for, but wishes like that, makes a person more valuable and rare to people like me, who cannot wish for things to be that way; who thrives through cloaks and daggers" she finished.

"People who lives in lies, will die in lies" I sagely said

"Correct as always, Hachiman" she said to me.

A moment of silence reigned.

A comfortable one.

"Wow, now that I think about it, it is stupid" I said in disbelief.

With Hesitation Haruno nodded.

"I see...but I still wish for it to be real"

"You're not Hachiman, if you didn't" she said and smiled.

"So...all of it is my fault, for thinking she's the one" I grin at the irony, on how I blame Yukinoshita for everything, but it was me who is torturing me all along. "Maybe that's why Yuk- your sister betrayed-" My words was then cut off by Haruno again.

"No that is different"

"Okay, but still I must've lacked something for her to cheat on me and cast you out" I said

"Nope you're... alright...ish, a little grooming, and some snips here would be fine, so she doesn't really have a reason to betray you like that, if I must guess, it is due to an external reasons, for which I can't pinpoint, or" she said facing me "because of me, because if it comes down to faults, all of this heartaches are my wrongs. If I didn't brush her off when we were young, our predicament wouldn't have existed in the first place, and I could've saved you from a four year sentence and anger induced jail time; if you didn't meet us way back then, you could've married Yui or our mutual Sensei if you prefer, or even that foxy kohai of yours...if I could've been genuine I...no nevermind..." Curious about the last part, I lift my head to see her face, and completely forgot about it, when I saw a face of Haruno that she would never let anyone see: a face of regret and apology.

I was stunned, because Haruno and regret never coincide with each other, let alone be in one sentence.

Her regretful look then turned to a look of passion and determination.

"Rest assured Hachiman, I will see this plan through, you will get your revenge to my sister and get Momiji back, even if I have to die in the process." she said to me as she held my hands.

Being surprised at how she's very determined to help me through problems, is an understatement, I was downright shocked.

What a woman.

I then felt the mysterious pull that I haven't felt for decades resurfaced, although this time I wasn't about to jump to a sea of blue, but rather towards a field of spring.

God's gift of spring, to be exact.

Which is weird. Welcoming, but weird.

I'll think about it later.

She then tightened her hand, as if waiting for a response from me.

So I did.

I gripped her hands lightly and said"So would I" I then stared at her eyes "I promise"

She smiled.

"Good" she said while releasing her hold of me "That's good" she faked a cough and looked at me

"Let's go home then, we're going to have a big day tomorrow" she said

"Kay"

And to home we go.

Chapter 4 end: Shall I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enragés

(Haruno POV)

"Target is in the nest" said Zaimokuza in the comms "right on time as always" I muttered under my breath I pressed the responder and said "Keep monitoring the target, if she acts out of behavior: notify me"

"Roger" he said in replied in the intercom.

I breathed internally

'Showtime'

I then faced the person beside me and asked him a question if he is ready for this

He replied with this clichéd line: "I was born ready"

Idiot, but 'my' idiot or at least 'mine' as far the deal permits him to be mine; thus totally not mine...yet.

"How about you?" My partner asked me, his slitted eyes showing concern.

"Oh my, are you perhaps concerned for this nee-san? We could skip this mission and head to the nearest room to 'check' on my 'condition', if you want?" I teased

He spluttered; trying to come up with an explanation in which I laughed lightly to.

"Come on sober up, we cannot do this if you're all red and stuttering" I said to him while sneakily capturing his hand, which I did successfully.

He then looked at me and I returned the look with intensity.

'was he always this tall?' I thought absentmindedly.

And absentmindedly I felt him squeezing my hand.

"By the way you're gorgeous, more gorgeous than normal, I guess" he said to me nonchalantly, while sending my brain to haywire.

He smiled softly.

Brain. in. the. gutters.

"Goddamn... that's sexy' I thought, like really that's smooth.

"Come on, sober up we cannot do this if you're all red and stuttering" he said to me as he noticed my dazed expression.

I spluttered; covering my mouth in the processes.

"T-touché" I said. Idiot.

A slight buzzing noise then entered my ear, notifying me to pick it up, I sent a look to Hachiman.

He then adorned a serious face knowing what that means.

"Target is in position" Zaimokuza said in the intercom, I thanked him.

"Let's go" I said to him in which he nodded to.

We were about to step out the door when he pulled me in to a hug.

"Uhm...w-we're kinda busy to do this Hachiman, if you want to do 'that' now, you should've said so earlier" I said while trying to tease him.

He then released me and looked at me again "Thank you...for last night, kinda need the pep talk there" he said.

"You're welcome" I replied.

He then held out his hand this time, in which I gratefully took.

And together we walked into the fray.

(? POV)

Breathe in. Breathe out.

I am strong; Pillar of my own strength.

I am victor; Champion over all.

I am storm; Ruler over the weak.

I chanted in my thoughts, as I try to calm myself down.

"The party is in two minutes, get ready, get ready." I said as I force myself to do this without flaw.

"Smile" I said to the mirror in front of me.

"Perfection is the key" I smiled.

I then heard a knock on the door behind me.

"Miss, it is time" said the voice behind the door.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

I am strong; Pillar of my own strength.

I am victor; Champion over all.

I am storm; Ruler over the weak.

"Thank you" I said.

Breathe in, breathe out.

I faked a cough, and tested my voice.

"La...La..." I sang and found my voice is perfect.

I got off the chair I was sitting on, and opened the doors, standing with my confidence up my sleeve.

'I'll be fine, I'm wearing the best dress; this billion yen dress that no one can topple, not even "her"...' I thought 'how could she even compete? I am perfection' I smirked with confidence.

"Now ladies and gentlemen..."

A spotlight then shone over the podium,

Breathe in, breathe out.

"...our host for tonight's party..."

I am the pillar of my strength.

The ruler of the weak.

"...Lady Yukinoshita Yukino!"

The Champion over all.

I smiled towards the faceless audience and bowed as I heard their soundful applause.

I then approached the podium, a place that I never set foot on before, and after six years of hard work, and painstakings, it is mine. Finally it is mine.

And no one can take it from me.

I tapped the microphone to test it's reverb, and found it perfect.

I then spoke.

"To our esteemed guests, welcome to the 35th anniversary party of the Yukinoshita company, it is my utter pleasure, Yukino Hayama, to have our partners and confidants to celebrate this grand event, that as we all know an event most valued by my parents and I, who worked hard for the compa-"

The doors then burst open, rudely interrupting me, revealing two figures who are adorned in black.

Gracefully they crossed the ballroom inciting comments such as:

"Is that them?"

"Yes they are"

"They're here...finally"

"They're here!"

I crossed my brows 'who are these people? Walking in here like they own the place? Have they own no tack?' I thought bitterly.

"Yukino-chan!"

My blood goes cold, my throat caught, and my mouth dried when I heard that awfully familiar voice 'How is she here? Hayama made sure she will never come to Chiba, right? How?'

I walked down the podium to meet her.

'Wait...where's the other one?' I thought as I scanned the room for the other individual, but found no trace of him 'argh, nevermind I'll deal with him later, whoever he is'

"Nee-san" I said in acknowledgement, containing my initial surprise and looked at her adorning a black backless gown, which is littered with countless diamond around the neckline, her hair was pulled back into a bun and leaving enough hair for some bangs, her hands were wearing gloves that only covers the fingers.

Right now I'm feeling very inadequate and angry at how easy she pulled such dress.

No! Yukino you are perfection! Show her who's in control!

Just calm down... breathe.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe o-

I was then cut off out of my mantra when she suddenly hugged me.

"I missed you so much!" She said then got off the hug "I'm sorry that you have to take care of the Chiba branch, I was busy taking care of our international ventures"

"It's...okay nee-san I, who painstakingly runs the company, can surely understand" I said trying to assert dominance while carefully reading her; there is no way she didn't know I tried to stop her from coming back.

'What are you planning?'

Then I saw it.

The look of someone victorious.

A smirk, a tiny smirk graced her face.

This fucking bitch!

"That's why I'll take it off your hands now, after five years of hard work, you my dear sister can rest!" she said with a smile.

What!?

"What?"

"You can now breathe Yukino! Leave it to your 'more capable' nee-san, okay? I don't want you to be tired and...rashful" She said with a smile "like for say, dragging this company down due to some... expenditures" she whispered to me, while pointing at my dress.

I heard some people murmuring in agreement.

This...this bitch!

'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out' I recited my mantra.

"Nee-san, I acknowledge your aid, but mom and dad already-" she then cut me off.

"Mom and dad would've wanted this, Yukino, so don't let them down...again" she said while adorning a saddened look.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

"B-but nee-san I can-"

"Yukino-chan, it's okay! You did your best, and I can see you wanted 'rest'...be a good dear and let your loving nee-san to do this" she said to me with a symphatic look.

'No! I will not let you take this away from me!'

"Nee-san I could do this! Don't worry yourself, you still have those international affairs to deal with!"

'GET OUT BITCH!'

"No Yukino, you should be the one who shouldn't worry, okay?" She said while caressing my cheek, then pulling my arm harshly towards her, then crushing my back with the other.

"Besides...you wouldn't "try" to push your good nee-san away after offering such kind help, right? Like for say...chasing her away from her own home, would you?" She whispered to me, and my blood went colder, she then began to speak again this time loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"That's why I'm taking the family business off of your hands, and to also announce 'my' company's recent partnerships; it's high time you meet my current husband."

She then released me.

And looked towards the crowd and called the person I thought I would never see again.

"Hachiman!" My sister called and he emerged.

He's wearing an all black suit, an Americana to be precise, with a black tie and coat that reaches the mid thigh, like my sister he wore gloves that only covered the fingers.

He is also wearing glasses that framed his feature perfectly and his hair unkempt.

"Yukino-chan you wouldn't have forgotten about Hachiman, right? The owner of the Hacienté? The Multi-million dollar company Famed for it's hotels and restaurants?" She said to me.

I stood frozen.

"Yukino" he said to me in monotone "how have you been..."

Breathe in, breathe out.

Chapter 5 end: shall I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Carpe Diem

(Two years ago)

"See you downstairs...Haruno" said a very determined Hachiman.

"What do you mean?" Haruno asked him, as she watched him walked towards the ledge and perched on the edge in which she sighed to. "Will this be your answer, Hachiman? After all the things I've offered? All the things that have been done to you? You'll just give up?" She asked

"Well there's this teeny little bit of...divide between our interests, Haruno..." He said bitterly towards her "... And it's that I'm done dealing with another 'scheming' Yukinoshita" she looked at her with a peircing glare " my ex-wife can attest to how much damage a Yukinoshita can deal to your life, when they're plotting something."

After he finished his speech, he then faced the void beneath him.

He closed his eyes and leane-

"Then jump if you will" she said.

He then halt his plans and looked at her.

"Are...are you using reverse psychology to me?" He asked her suspiciously

Feigning indifference, Haruno looked at him and said "Nope, so jump"

"You're totally using reverse psychology" he said, while looking deadpanned

This time Haruno feigned an annoyed look and said "Ugh, I already told you I'm not; so jump!" Trying to annoy him, and her attempt of annoying he seemed to work when he said "Fine then I will!"

In a quick switch of character Haruno encouraged him "Then go do it!"

When he didn't budge, she shoved him lightly, and shouted "DO IT!"

Startled Hachiman's body jerked backwards and fell down towards the floor while wearing a scared look

"WHAT THE FUCK HARUNO!? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME KILLED!" He shouted at her.

"WHA- ISN'T THAT YOUR PLAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" She said to him, while adorned with an angry look!

"YES IT IS!" He answered her

"THEN FUCKING JUMP!" She encouraged

He stood up angrily and clutched the ledge "AAAARRRGH!" He shouted, and flopped down the floor whining in fear.

Haruno then sighed seemingly in relief, and sat next to him.

"Shhh... You're okay, you're safe shhh.." she said while comforting him "Sorry I told you to jump, okay? So shhh... Everything is fine"

Moments of Hachiman's broken sobbing and Haruno's comforting passed by before the latter spoke again.

"Are you okay now?" She asked him

A few seconds passed before he gave a soundless nod.

"Come on... we'll go to my hideout"

And with care she dragged him away.

The ride on the elevator was fast, which validated Haruno's claim, and ended up in the garage part of the building in mere seconds.

'Damn, shouldn't have taken the stairs...' He thought cynically '...would've saved me a lot of this bullshit'

"Hachiman?" She asked him, but haven't got a word out of him, except for a silent look at her.

She sighed.

"Let's go" she said, and dragged him towards her car.

"Get in" she commanded and he did. Once he got in, she followed suit towards the driver's seat and started the engines, and drove off.

A somber tone reigned inside the car, as both Hachiman and Haruno deigned in silence, the only thing that can be heard inside is the gentle hum of the engines.

'awkward' she thought as she noticed the atmosphere.

"Music?" She asked her companion, but was met with silence

"Well, suit yourself" she said to 'nobody' and inserted her USB to the car's port and played a classical.

"Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No.2..." said Hachiman as he recognized the music.

"I see you have your tastes" she said

"Well if you have a deadbeat desk job and a very demanding wife, you'll tend to find solace towards these type of masterpieces" he said to her in a monotone

"Here here...except for the wife part; by the way, I'm still single if you wanna know" she said and winked at the rearview mirror in which Hachiman grunted too.

"Like I'm going to date another Yukinoshita, I'll get betrayed again in a heartbeat" Said Hachiman barely containing his anger

Haruni sighed.

"Look Hachiman...I know, you know that I'm not exactly Yukinoshita Yukino, the woman who destroyed your life, but rather Yukinoshita Haruno, the woman who is giving you another chance in it" she said in a stern voice "So please, do not lump me with that bitch"

A heavy atmosphere dropped inside the car, as both Hachiman and Haruno deigned in silence, the only thing that can be heard inside is the gentle hum of the engines.

'awkward' thought Hachiman

"Sorry" he said, but his attempts were brushed off.

"Well, suit yourself" he said to 'nobody', as he busy himself with the music, carefully listening to it's gentle Melody.

"So Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No.2..." said Haruno coldly

"...you 'lied' to me Hachiman, about it's reason, or at least hide some parts of it." She said while looking at the rearview mirror.

"And you lied to me, that we have the same taste" he said to her

"No I said that you have taste, not that we have the same one" she said while she smirked.

"Tsk!" Illicited Hachiman

"So tell me why you really liked that song"she stated, in which he replied with "no, I'd rather not"

In which she countered it with a: "I'd rather know it now, than beating you till you yield"

'this...argh" he thought

"Careful Hachiman, your thoughts are leakingaw out" she giggled

A few minutes later, Hachiman replied to her previous question.

"This song..." He started my"...was the song played in our first date, Yukino and I's; it's in a rather bookish looking cafe, that is themed with the premise of music; thus, the classical piece..." He sighed "... helps me to remind of the good times, before the shit hits the fan" he said somberly

"You still love her?" She asked him all to quickly.

"No, I don't" He said firmly

She laughed

"Shut up!" He said seething in anger, yet she persists.

"You're a treat aren't yah!" She said to him "that's what I always liked about you"

"Uh huh" said an incredulous Hachiman

Then a beeping noise began to blare, Haruno then inspected the car's indicators, and found that she is low on gas.

"Fuck we're running out of gas" she muttered

"Good thing we're approaching that" said Hachiman as he pointed at a gas station.

She then thanked whatever god she knew and parked at a nearby filling station.

An employee then approached the window.

"What'll it be?" The worker asked

"Diesel, full tank" she replied

"Okay then" said then worker as he fetched the hose of said fuel and started refilling the car leaving them alone.

"So..." He started.

"So..." She repeated.

"You first" he said

"So you really don't love her anymore?" she asked me, trying to gauge my answer.

"Yeah, I don't" Hachiman answered her question with seemingly burning passion.

"Then why didn't you accept my deal earlier? you don't have any reason to hold back, much less reason to not accept?" She asked him.

Hachiman then contemplated her questions for a moment, seemingly hesitant to answer.

Hachiman then answered after a whole minute. "Because I don't want to be a monster in front of my daughter." He said genuinely

Haruno stared at him and scoffed "News flash Hikigaya, She already did"

Irritated, Hachiman snapped and shouted

"I still want to at least show that I'm not!" Heaving a breathe he continued "...If there's any chance, that she uncovers the truth, if she EVER did, I want her to know that her father doesn't hate nor despise her"

Haruno stared at him, seemingly surprised by his outburst; she then giggled seemingly in delight "You ARE a treat, Hachiman" she then relaxed her head at the headrest and closed her eyes before continuing "That's very...admirable of you, but stupid to not see or speculate such offer" she then turned her head and looked at him "I will not turn you into a monster, never will; unless I need the 'old' you of course" she then returned her head to it's previous position "IF ever." She said

Hachiman then sighed.

'what's the harm? I could jump off a building when I feel like it' he thought.

With that Hachiman answered her deal

"Fine... I'll accept" he said

"Good" she said.

Then a knock on the window was heard "Ma'am your tank is refilled" said muffly by the employee.

Haruno rolled down the windows and hands out a 10,000 yen cash and said "Here keep the change, here is another extra if you 'accidentally' forget that we came here"

The employee overjoyed, bowed his head and said "Thank you for your patronage!" For Haruno's generosity.

Haruno then rolled up her window, and drove off

"What's with the incognito?" Hachiman asked

"Well we can't have the Chiba government catch wind of me, other wise the whole plan will thrown to shit" she said to him

"Yeah, I forgot about your persona non grata; by the way how I'll you return to the city?" He said "I mean there's no other way in, unless you get...married" Hachiman then realized Haruno's plan.

'is she going to-' Hachiman thought, but was then cut off by Haruno

"Sheesh, for a smart guy you're so slow Hachiman"

"Really? I mean the law about this, Hiruzen's law of anti-enstrangements, has been passed a week ago? It's effectivity will most likely begin-"

"For the next two years, for it to become official; yes, Hachiman I watch the news, tell me something I don't know" she said to him exasperatedly "Look Hachiman, an opportunity presented itself, and I wouldn't let it pass, same as what you did back there; thus, I'll tell you, it will not affect our relationship-" Haruno seemed to hesitate at this part "-we just need something to enter back in the game with you marrying me, for me to share you my assets and I marrying you, so that I could come back to Chiba" she explained.

Hachiman then sighed heavily and said whiningly "This is just great, I'm marrying another Yukinoshita" while crossing his arms

"Well at least you're going to be married to the better one" she said with sympathetic smile.

Hachiman looked at her with a deadpanned face and looked forward.

'I'll just hope, I will not be dumped like trash after this'

Chapter 6 end: Shall I continue?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Liberté

(Hachiman's POV)

We arrived at Haruno's supposed hideout; supposed because it is not really a hideout.

'Rich people and their shit' is what I thought

In front of me is a mansion, a minimalistic western styled one with three storied floor, with a large window at it's left corned from top to bottom.

"This is not a hideout" I deadpanned at her

And like the rich girl she is, she nonchalantly said "Well its a few miles away from Chiba, so technically it is a hideout"

I sighed, do I need to explain this to her? "It's not a hideout, if it's like...this"

She then looked at me questioningly "Like what?" While saying it in an oblivious tone.

What? I thought you're smart? "Like the 'come here and shoot me' what!"

She then gave me a "what the hell are you sayingg" look before asking "What? Okay Hachiman, tell me what is a hideout for you?"

"Something sneaky, I guess; like an underground bunker, or a submerged submarine that pops up when we come, or a hidden unmarked village that is full of militias and stuff?" I said it with a straight face.

She gave me a blank look before she gave her oh so good reaction:

"HAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Irritated I looked away and said "Yeah yeah, laugh it up"

"Oh my God... You're so...pfft" another round of laughter came out, and soon I joined in.

A jovial moment passed quickly until both of us settled down; We then began to calm down.

"You...have a gorgeous smile, it's...pretty" she said which caught me off guard.

while looking... something, something genuine...must be my imagination.

But imaginations surely bought up blushes on my cheeks and skippings in my heartbeat.

"Come on let's just go in" I said to hide my initial embarrassment.

Luckily she didn't notice, and agreed to heed my suggestion.

We got in the mansion...well I got in the mansion, she is laughing at the stairs and gave up half way, remembering my initial claims about hideouts.

"Damn woman" I muttered under my breath.

I then reach the front door and rang the doorbell, but no one answered, I then rang the doorbell again, which gave no suggestion of response.

I rang the doorbell the third time and in a few moments later the door opened by a very familiar person.

"Haruno-san...if you kept coming home late, I tell you, I'll bar the doors if I-" the person stared at me for a while seemingly because of shock, which I took as a sign to greet her.

"Y-yo Ishikki" I greeted her, which she then replied with an overly sweet smile and said "Senpai~" at this point her overly sweet smile turned into a very sour frown "Where. have. you. been!? I've been worried sick! What the hell! You could've called me! What reason did you have for leaving this time!?" I was about to answer before she interrupted me "HMPH! I don't wanna hear about it! Now tell me!"

What a pain in the ass.

Surprisingly Haruno caught up with us

"Calm down Ishikki-san, I just got him out of his suicide trip, we wouldn't want him to be stressed right now" she said

"SUICIDE!?" Overreacted Ishikki.

"Okay calm Ishikki-san, calm; we'll scold him tomorrow, hmm?"said Haruno defusing the situation.

"We better" said Ishikki in agreement with Haruno.

'Why are you two ganging up on me? More so how did the both of you meet? Yuri?' is what I would like to say, but glancing at Ishikki's genuine concern made me shut up.

Haruno too, is not fairing up well, I know she is hiding her relief and concern for me, I just don't know how to outwardly pin a point to it if it is really concern towards me or something else.

For now I'll apologize, because it is the best thing I can do for the both of them, showing such concern.

"I'm sorry...Ishikki"

A tinge of sadness graced her face before returning to her pouty one before saying "You better" with a shaky voice.

I then turned towards my 'saviour'

"Haruno, I apologise also, and thank you for this." I said while bowing deeply

"It's fine Hachiman, raise your head please" I heard her say, and I did.

I then looked at her and saw her tearful and smiling...wow never saw her like this before.

It's...entrancing to say the least.

"Ahem, so why don't you go to bed first Senpai! I can see you looked drained, more like shit to be honest" said hastly Ishikki, breaking the air.

"Wha..." I started before she stopped me.

I sighed, and looked at Haruno

"Go down the hallway, then the last door to your left" she said, and I nodded.

And trudged towards my lodgings for the evening.

...(° u ° #)...

(Ishikki POV)

I watched senpai go to his room; out of earshot I looked at Haruno and asked

"So... What happened back there Haruno-san?"

Haruno seemingly tired replied.

"I...I thought we're going to loose him; back there he was already leaning for a jump, it was...harrowing to say the least" she said

"but nevermind that...what's the situation with you know who?"

"Gotten worst..." I said to her closet Ng the door behind her "...Momiji just lost an eye"

"What!?" She stared at me intensely

"Shocking, I know" I sighed before continuing "I'll never understand what Yukino-senpai is doing; that was pure monstrosity, how could she do such a thing?"

"Shit!" I heard her curse "We need to execute the plan, ASAP!"

"Which plan?" I perked an eyebrow

"The loyalty plan" she replied

"His?" I said cryptically

"Of course his!" She shouted.

"But how will you contact her? You have no strings inside the bitch's place, no ways of connection, nothing? The only one who could do that is someone who literally have no connections with you or Hachiman whatsoever" I stated.

Seemingly in thought Haruno paced the room back and forth coming up with an idea; and an ephipany struck her so it seems, when she smiled deviously "What about you?"

"What" I deadpanned

"You fit those descriptions" she said

I looked at her incredulously "No way she'll literally saw through me"

(Twelve hours later)

"You're accepted" The butler in front of me said

"What?" I asked, I mean seriously? My bullshit fake resume got in?

"You're accepted, I see no reason why I should not; you're an elementary school teacher, and a trained governess. I see no reason why you shouldn't be her guardian"

What is going on? Not that I'm thankful for it, but damn dude, do you even check if I really qualify?

So this is why Haruno, was so goddamn confident last night, their hiring is shit, that even a beggar can get in if they know what to give and say.

"Oh...t-thank you then, this is much appreciated" I faked.

"You're welcome, shall I call the mistress to introduce you to her?" He said pertaining to Momiji

"No need too, I-"

"Ishikki!"

And the hellspawn of Satan came in with senpai's daughter.

My blood boiled instantly.

"Y-yukino-san senpai, how are you?" I strained

"Yukino is fine, I am your senpai no longer" she said with her overly perfected shitty smile.

"O-okay" bitch. I gulped the last word

"No need to be nervous, I won't bite" she said to me while holding my shoulders

"W-well I'm talking with my future boss, well current boss and a friend as well, but still I can't help but feel nervous" I said to her

"It's fine Ishikki-san, nothing will happen to you after all we're friends back in highschool right?"

"O-of course!" I said, barely containing my anger.

"...good" she said with relief.

"So..." I started glancing at the girl beside her.

"Ah yes! Momiji!" She said, as if forgetting her daughter beside her.

"What happened to her eye?" Faking a furious tone

"A little kitchen accident, nothing to worry, she's just a clumsy child much like her deadbeat father." She said while smiling.

I breathed "...ahh"

After that streams of questions was asked towards me, which I tried to answer, as I was distracted by the girl and my anger.

I mean how could you ignore that? The kid lost an eye, no thanks to you, but playing it off as some kind of a normal thing, what have you done with the child Yukino?

I caught Momiji staring at me breifly before looking away.

'Huh weird, it felt familiar somehow' is what I thought, I then stared at the clock, an hour has passed yet Yukino still talks, ugh why must I endure this.

(An hour later)

Another hour has passed before Yukino announced that she was leaving and apologized from the abrupt exit.

"We'll leave you two alone so that you could get acquainted" she said before heading outside the room.

"Good bye!" I said, with extreme relief, masked with a faked smile

Yukino said her goodbye and left closing the door behind her, moments have passed before a voice spoke out.

"So mind telling me why are you here?" I shrieked and saw Momiji Hikigaya said standing behind my back.

'how did she- when did she move?' I thought

"T-to take care of you" I said to her what was supposed to be my initial response to her if I ever get to meet her, but she didn't buy it, seemingly seeing through my lies.

'Wow..she is just like senpai' I thought.

"Could've fooled me" she said.

Just like senpai.

"What?" I tried to steer the topic, but she isn't having any of it.

"Why would aunt Haruno send you?" She asked me, giving of an aura I felt a long time ago.

When I felt this I was back in highschool, during my campaign.

The feeling of being caught.

Amazing, it's like nostalgia.

Seemingly no way out of the situation, I then knelt in front of the girl.

"To serve you" I said

"Really?" She said disbelievingly

"Yes" This time I said with conviction

"Could've fooled me" she said

"No tricks, I promise" I said

She stared at me as if weighing and measuring me, looking for every hint of truth.

She stared at me for a while, before asking.

"Why?"

"Because Haruno said so, and so is your father's wish" I said

"Father knew about this?" She asked in a surprised tone laced with joy.

With hesitation I said "No, sadly he doesn't, Haruno's plan was to liberate you from this place, Senpai doesn't know about the plan entirely"

She frowned and said "And why is that?"

I carefully explained what happened the previous night and what happened to senpai and what happened after the whole shebang.

She sighed and said "I see... At least he's safe" She faked a cough and said " Back to the topic, I still don't know why you should risk yourself for me; because for one, it'll endanger me your supposed 'master' and two, you'll be compromised, that will lead to the dismantling of Aunt Haruno's operation, so what led you here"

I smiled at her

'good girl and good points, must've run in the family'

"Two things oujo-sama"

"It's because of my safety and Haruno's"

She looked at me confusingly.

"Explain"

Chapter 7 end: shall I continue


End file.
